


Made of Gold

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 5 - Reaction Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e15 Bash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Blaine Anderson, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Blaine is worried about Kurt after coming back from the hospital, and is insecure about Kurt's feelings towards him.♡D
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 5 - Reaction Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Made of Gold

‘I’ve missed this.’ Kurt said simply, his lilting voice causing Blaine to tear his eyes away from his fiance just for a second, to look at what Kurt had been gesturing at. Blaine had his arm looped around Kurt’s neck, and his other wrapped securely around the older boy's waist, his nose nuzzled into his hair, breathing in a scent that was just so uniquely Kurt. They had been lying on the couch, laying in each other's arms for the better part of an hour. The two were going to watch a movie, perhaps Moulin Rouge, where they could softly sing _‘Come What May’_ to each other as it played and laugh and cry at the usual parts of the film but their relationship was so loving and understanding, the couple would rather just sit in silence, listening to each other breathe in and out.

‘I’ve missed you.’ Blaine stated, making Kurt giggle. Kurt’s laugh softened the room, as if his gentle sound could make the lamplight more golden and fires burn warmer. The taller boy tilted his neck so he was looking at Blaine properly, pressing his nose into his neck and planting a small, sweet kiss there, before sinking deeper into his fiance's embrace. Blaine had been counting how many times Kurt’s chest would rise and fall per minute, worrying when it quickened or when it slowed. Blaine had become a bit paranoid about Kurt ever since his return home from the hospital, he had began routinely checking him, asking if he needed anything or felt lightheaded at all, usually receiving an eye roll or a reassuring hug, the boy would always say, ‘Calm down Blaine, I’ve been given the all clear, don’t worry about me.’ But Blaine would never stop worrying about Kurt, he cared about him too much, Blaine tilted his head back, exhaling as he felt Kurt slip into a light sleep beneath him. Blaine hated seeing Kurt in that hospital bed, it felt like a nightmare as the Doctor showed him to his assigned room, it felt like the ground had swallowed him whole and he was falling, like the world was ending. He was nothing without Kurt. The world was empty without Kurt. He was empty without Kurt. Blaine didn’t like the fact that he felt like a pointless existence without Kurt by his side, neither did his Mother or Burt, but it was how he felt, Kurt was everything and more. When they had broken up last year he really felt like he was floating through his life, Kurt kept him grounded whilst also allowing him to fly, Blaine was never going to feel like he was floating again, because the ring he wore around his finger promised that, but the fear crept in everyday that Kurt would wake up and realise that ‘he didn’t love him anymore’. Blaine willed himself not to cry, instead choosing to hold Kurt tighter in his grip, pulling the boy closer, sinking himself into the hold, as he allowed sleep to wash over him, and nightmares filled with flashbacks to the day he saw Kurt after the incident for the first time clouded his dreams.

_‘Just this way Mr Anderson.’ The doctor gestured towards a corridor, that Blaine hurried down, watching Nurses pass, some in a hurry and looking flustered, some small talking with patients and colleagues alike. The hospital was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach. The walls were magnolia and scraped in places from the hundreds of trolleys that have bumped into them. The pictures on the walls were cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes, in some attempt to drive the thought out of everyone’s mind that people died in these buildings everyday. Above the double doors were large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lay ahead, the doctor leading him took a sharp left turn through one of them and down another equally similar hallway. Blaine quickly realised that Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Sam were quick on his heels, following him down the hall. If the positions had been flipped and it was one of their fiancés in the hospital after being in an accident, he would give them some alone time, but his friends knew him well enough that he would need some support right now._

_‘Just through here.’ The doctor stopped suddenly, pointing towards a brown door with a singular square window, identical to the million other doors they had passed. Blaine felt a pang in his chest at this, Kurt was such a special person, yet he was simply hidden behind another hospital door identical to every other one, Blaine felt it needed a big fat red sign above it that said: ‘Occupying this room is the most incredible, witty, smart, brave, kind, gorgeous man you will have the pleasure of meeting, respect him please!’_

_Blaine pushd this thought to the back of his mind and walked through the door, he had barely taken two steps into the bleak room before his knees buckled and he dropped to the ground at the sight before him. Kurt lay, unconscious, on a blue hospital bed surrounded by languidly beeping machines, awful wires and needles attached to his beautiful body. Blaine sobbed as he looked up to the older boy’s face, before immediately crying out and looking away. Scars. There were so many, all cutting into his perfect porcelain skin, revealing the blood that ran red beneath it, yet Blaine just assumed his fiancé was made of gold, something they often joked about._

_‘No…’ Blaine trailed off, rubbing his eyes, as he felt two supportive arms try to lift him from the ground, but he shook them off. ‘That’s not him… that’s someone else! Please don’t let it be him.’ Blaine was screaming now, wailing, crying out for help, it couldn’t be Kurt… it couldn’t be._

_‘It is Blaine, calm down, come and sit.’ Blaine heard Mercedes speaking softly in his ear, as he accepted his friend's help, and was pulled to Kurt’s bed, where he perched himself on the side. He forced himself to look up, instantly regretting it as his eyes were met with a sight he wished and hoped he’d never have to see. He saw his fiance's beautiful face covered by scars and bruises, although they didn’t hinder his beauty, no scar or injury could rob Kurt of that. Blaine took a few moments to slow his breathing, he brought the sobs back down to a minimum and the tears had stopped flowing, he reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hands between his own, moving his thumb in a circular motions across the scars, murmuring softly to himself. He made a vow to himself in that moment, as he pictured Kurt lying helpless in an alleyway, to never leave Kurt alone, to always be by the boys side to protect him, no matter what. And he never would. Blaine would sacrifice himself for Kurt. But would Kurt do the same for him?_

A gentle nudge in Blaine’s ribs made him jerk awake, he opened his bleary eyes and looked down, to see Kurt’s face smiling up at him.

‘I had to wake you up because you weren’t listening.’ He poked Blaine’s side playfully, receiving a squeal from the younger boy, making Kurt giggle.

‘Why did you have to wake me up at all?’ It didn’t come out harsh, but quiet and playful as Blaine placed a sweet kiss to Kurt’s forehead, smiling down at the boy, receiving a grin back, before Kurt wriggled out of Blaine’s grasp and walked over to the kitchen. Blaine felt disappointed at Kurt’s departure from his arms, but sat up, looking expectantly at the boy nonetheless.

‘Because I have got a shift at the diner in ten minutes, and you looked far too cute sleeping so I decided to let you doze a bit longer before I left. So now I am not in uniform and very late, but I must say it was worth it.’ Kurt’s tone was joking, but his words worried Blaine, as sweet as they were.

‘Hey woah! Stop right there mister!’ Blaine jumped up and grabbed Kurt’s arm, receiving a quizzical look from the boy, his eyebrow furrowed. ‘You barely got out of the hospital and you’re already working?’

‘Well someone’s gotta pay rent for this place.’ Kurt pulled his arms from Blaine’s grasp, shooting him a playful look, before heading to his room to get changed, Blaine wouldn’t allow this.

‘You can’t work Kurt, you need more rest.’ He followed the boy to his room, dropping the joking tone and looking at his fiance with worry.

‘Meanwhile the bills continue to pile up.’ Kurt buttoned up his shirt. ‘Look Blaine I know where you’re coming from, but I can’t just sit around and let Rachel work her talented, self centred butt off paying for this place, while I sit at home. I mean, if I was back at NYADA today, singing a huge Sondheim song, I can most definitely serve people food, write some orders down on a pad and then clear up after them.’ Kurt pulled on his trousers and shoes, before he walked over to Blaine, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

‘I’ll see you later okay?’ Kurt looked at him, tilting his head like a sad puppy, Blaine couldn’t say no to that.

‘Okay, be careful.’ Kurt quickly pecked him on the lips and made his way toward the door, smiling at his fiance as he walked out.

‘I love you!’ Kurt called behind him, grabbing his coat off the rack, shooting him one final meaningful look, and then he was gone.

Blaine knew Kurt loved him, I mean, Kurt told him that everyday. But the fear constantly crept in, that Kurt could just get up and leave one day, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Kurt was incredible, he was the life of a room, he would tell the same stories over and over to so many different people, but somehow through each rendition they became just a little bit more sensational. Blaine wasn’t good enough for Kurt, how was it possible for him to be good enough? Kurt held his heart in his hands, and everyday he was so terrified he would drop it. He hadn’t talked about this with him, or anyone for that matter, he just hoped, and trusted that Kurt would never hurt him. Falling in love with the boy had been the most incredible experience, they started out as strangers, then best friends, then boyfriends, and then two people who were madly in love with each other. Or at least Blaine hoped it was two people. He could see wind-stirred waves in his eyes. If one were brave enough to enter their depths, all else would blur and you'd fall so deep in love that you'd choose to stay there, no matter what. Falling in love with him was like entering a house and finally realizing that he was home, one thing that Blaine didn’t regret in his life was meeting Kurt on that staircase. He remembered looking at Kurt for the first time, it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs, floating into the air like midnight smoke. Every time they kissed it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of them to wander the earth together. Every time Kurt held his face between his hands it felt like he was untying all of his knots, holding him for eternity in the arms Blaine had grown so accustomed to. Blaine realised it was what falling in love was like, a story you never wanted to end. Which is why he had said those three little words that day in the Lima Bean after the New Directions failure at Nationals. For so long Blaine had longed for love, and now he wouldn’t bear to lose it - lose this thing that makes me feel so complete. Blaine couldn’t lose it. He just couldn’t.


End file.
